Positive displacement pumps, a type of reciprocating apparatus, are used in various phases of oilfield operations, for example, to pump water, cement, fracturing fluids, and other stimulation or servicing fluids. Pumps in oilfield operations often endure harsh conditions.
Lubrication of the components of a reciprocating apparatus, such as a positive displacement pump, is generally provided to reduce friction, reduce friction-related heat, remove particulate matter, and, thereby, improve the life and/or minimize failure of such apparatus or one or more of its components. Conventional flowpaths employed to provide lubricant to the components of a reciprocating apparatus can present one or more weak points in the system. For example, conventional flowpaths through the crankshaft can be a failure point under stress, as the holes themselves are located at points of high stress in the crankshaft. Likewise, flowpaths through the connecting rod can also be a source for stress-related failures. Further, conventional lubrication flowpaths may fail to provide a sufficient flow of lubricant to one of more components of a pump or similar apparatus. For example, where a flowpath or a portion thereof becomes obstructed, the flow of lubricant may be insufficient to adequately lubricate the reciprocating apparatus and, thus, potentially leading to premature failure of the apparatus or some component thereof. Therefore, an improved lubrication system that provides sufficient lubricant flow while avoiding or minimizing stress-related mechanical failures is needed, allowing for more effective oil field pumping operations in the face of such harsh operating conditions.